


What Christmas Means To Me

by AlElizabeth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set very early Season 10. Reid doesn't feel the same way about Christmas as his team members but a surprise visit changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Christmas Means To Me

Doctor Spencer Reid couldn't help but grimace as he stepped out of the elevator and caught sight of all the festive decorations strewn about the BAU.

Tiny white lights and garland trailed up the railings on that bordered the steps that led to the offices above the bull pit, wreaths hanging on every door. Some agents' desks had small potted poinsettias on them, Christmas mugs filled with red, white and green candy canes, and music piped in through the speakers.

Reid saw Rossi, JJ, Kate Callahan and even Garcia sitting around Morgan's desk, talking excitedly about the upcoming holidays.

Moving to his desk and setting his messenger bag down, the doctor sank into his seat, closing his eyes for a long moment.

"…wait for my Mom's sweet potato pie," Morgan said, "It's always the best part of Christmas dinner."

"Henry's so excited about his presents," JJ announced, "Will found him snooping around our closet the other day looking for them."

"Meg's a little too old for Santa but she humours me," the newest member of their team, Kate Callahan told the others, "But she's not old enough for presents, she insists."

Reid heard his friends laugh at this before a voice caught his attention.

"What about you Pretty Boy?" Morgan called, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Reid reluctantly turned around in his seat.

Why did Morgan have to ask? He knew he'd be alone. Sure, he'd go and visit his Mom closer to Christmas, but otherwise, he'd just be at his apartment, reading probably. Christmas simply wasn't the same for him as it was for his friends; as a child, he'd often miss out on all of the fun and magic associated with the holiday because of his parents' fighting and then when his mother was left on her own to care for him, he didn't have time to believe in Santa Claus and his eight tiny reindeer, especially if his Mom was having a particularly bad episode. Even after reuniting- temporarily- with his father a few years back while on a case linked to the murder of his childhood friend, William Reid had failed to contact or connect with his only son in any way.

Reid shrugged, "The usual. I'll visit Mom, see how she's doing…"

Kate frowned, "Aren't you having Christmas dinner with your folks?"

Before anyone else could answer, Reid shook his head.

"It would be a bit difficult to get both of my parents together for a meal," he explained.

Kate opened her mouth to ask another question when JJ placed a hand on her arm, "Reid's Mom is in a psychiatric hospital in Nevada and his father's out of the picture."

Agent Callahan closed her mouth and nodded, "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Reid lifted one shoulder in a noncommittal gesture, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

The conversation quickly turned attention away from the young doctor and back to core pleasant topics.

Reid focused his attention on some paperwork he needed to get finished while the others chatted.

W

Reid pulled his scarf up to cover his nose as he walked down the street to his apartment building.

Icy wind flung cold, wet snow into his face and Reid sighed, wanting only to get to his apartment, make some tea and curl up with a book to idle the hours away while the rest of the city slept in anticipation of a visit from jolly old Saint Nicholas.

Reid had just returned from visiting his mother, Diana, in the Bennington Sanitarium, and was now ready to relax. His mother was doing well, which was good, and the agent had been happy to see her, glad he'd been able to visit during the holiday since he wasn't always to make the journey to Nevada as often as he'd like because of his work.

Pulling open the door to his apartment building and stomping his boots on the mat in the foyer, Reid shoved his scarf down and tried to ignore the Christmas decorations.

The doctor crossed the main entrance and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator- he was always nervous about riding in elevators- to his floor.

As Reid walked down the hallway towards his door he could hear the faint sounds of his neighbours in their own apartments; laughter and conversation, Christmas carols being sung and listened to on radios and CD players- and caught a myriad of scents from gingerbread to turkey.

The agent was certain he had a half-empty carton of eggnog in the fridge and decided he would have a glass while he read.

Stopping in front of his quiet apartment, the young doctor pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside and-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Reid jumped at the sudden, loud exclamation but quickly recovered, staring wide-eyed at his friends who were standing in his small living room.

"What… What are you all doing here?" the doctor asked in shock.

Garcia, Rossi, Morgan were all here, grinning broadly. Hotchner had brought his son, Jack, with him and JJ had Will and Henry with her. Even the newest member of the team, Kate Callahan, and her niece Meg had come as well.

"We know that you usually spend Christmas on your own," Rossi said, "So we decided that it had to stop."

"Actually, I thought of it," Penelope piped up, "And it wasn't too difficult to convince everyone else that we had to do something."

Reid frowned, "But… what about your families? Morgan, what about your Mom and sisters, won't they miss you?"

Derek smiled and shook his head; "We celebrated Christmas yesterday, after I explained what we were going to do. Mom even made an extra sweet potato pie for you. It's in the fridge."

Tearing his gaze away from his friends, Reid noticed that his previously cheerless apartment had been decorated for the occasion. A small tree with green and red lights sat in one corner of the living room, twinkling happily. There was garland around his window and figurines from the movie 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' sat on his bookshelves.

Looking back at his team members, the doctor felt his heart clench painfully and tears prick his eyes.

"You didn't have to do this," he said, shaking his head.

"Christmas is the time to spend with family," JJ said, looking at her husband and smiling, "And we're more than just co-workers, Spence, we are a family."

The younger agent chuckled and shook his head; "This is just…"

Morgan stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly, "You don't have to thank us, Pretty Boy."

Rossi cleared his throat, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm dying to try Mrs. Morgan's pie."

Derek chuckled and the friends all crammed into Reid's tiny kitchen, talking and laughing, enjoying eggnog and sweet potato pie.

"We should do this every year," Garcia suggested, looking up at her friends.

"Sure," Morgan agreed, "Hotch, next time it's your place!"

The senior agent looked up sharply, "Oh no, I-"

"Yeah!" Jack agreed and everyone laughed.

Reid smiled to himself. People might forget in the mad rush during this season but when it came down to it, it wasn't the tree that mattered, or the brightly wrapped gifts or the songs, what Christmas was really about was spending time with the people you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic title comes from a Christmas song performed by various artists.


End file.
